The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrator unit where internal electrodes are laminated in parallel to a deforming axis of the vibrator, and in particular to the structure of the internal electrode, and also related to an ink jet recording head comprising the piezoelectric vibrator.
As is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-1052A, for an ink jet recording head employing a piezoelectric vibrator in a vertical vibration mode, an elastic plate is located with a narrow gap from the rear face of a nozzle plate in which a plurality of nozzles are formed, and piezoelectric vibrators having a piezoelectric constant d31 are brought into contact with the rear face of the elastic plate, so that the vibrators correspond to pressure generating chambers that are formed in a channel forming substrate.
With this arrangement, a drive signal is transmitted to the piezoelectric vibrators, and ink is led from a reservoir via an ink supply port to the pressure generating chambers. Then, transmission of a drive signal is halted, and the piezoelectric vibrators are expanded to exert pressure to the ink. As a result, ink droplets can be ejected from the nozzle orifices.
For such a recording head, multiple piezoelectric vibrators must be arranged at the pitches at which the nozzle orifices are arranged. Therefore, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-195688A, one end of a single piezoelectric vibrator plate is fixed to a base, and slits are formed into strips from the free end to the area that is fixed to the base, so that the recording head is provided as a unit where multiple piezoelectric vibrators are fixed to the same base.
In each of the piezoelectric vibrators having a piezoelectric constant d31, a discrete internal electrode is exposed at the tip of only the free end, and a common internal electrode is exposed only at the rear end of the fixed area. A plurality of these electrodes are layered with piezoelectric material in between. The discrete internal electrodes are connected to a segment electrode for transmitting a signal for driving the piezoelectric vibrators, while the common internal electrodes are connected in common by a connection part that is formed in the fixed area, and are connected to common electrodes. The piezoelectric vibrators are connected via the segment electrodes and the common electrodes to an external driver.
However, to reduce manufacturing costs, the width of the fixed area must be so narrow that the piezoelectric vibrators can be mechanically secured. Thus, the connection area for the common internal electrode that connects the individual piezoelectric vibrators in common is short, and the resistance in the common connection area is increased. In addition, there is another problem that heat is generated due to Joule heat. To resolve these shortcomings, the width of the fixed area can be increased. However, a new problem will occur, such as warping during annealing, or increase in the material cost.
Further, the discrete internal electrodes of the drive piezoelectric vibrators are connected to the segment electrodes that are so formed as to be extended from the distal end to the fixed area of the piezoelectric vibrators, and the common internal electrodes are connected via a flexible cable to the common electrodes that are so formed as to be extended from the rear end to the fixed area of the dummy piezoelectric vibrators. With this arrangement, a drive signal is transmitted from an external drive circuit.
Therefore, this piezoelectric vibrators, or so-called dummy piezoelectric vibrators that are formed at least on the side end faces of the piezoelectric vibrators and that do not relate to ejection of ink droplets, are to be formed by cutting the end of a single piezoelectric vibrator plate, a first conductive layer, which is extended from the distal end to the obverse face and which serves as a segment electrode, and a second conductive layer, which is extended from the rear end to the obverse face and that serves as a common electrodes separate from the first conductive layer, must be formed in advance, and the process for forming these first and second conductive layers requires laboring costs.
It is therefore, a first object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric vibrator unit that can reduce the resistance of a common internal electrode and reduce the size of a fixed area as small as possible, and that can improve the manufacturing yield and reduce the material cost.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric vibrator unit in which segment electrodes and common electrodes can be constituted by forming a common conductive layer only on the distal end and the obverse face of the piezoelectric vibrator.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing the above piezoelectric vibrator unit.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an ink jet recording head comprising the above piezoelectric vibrator unit.
According to a piezoelectric vibrator unit of the present invention, a piezoelectric vibrator plate is formed by laminating common internal electrodes and discrete internal electrodes with a piezoelectric material in between, while exposing the common internal electrodes at the rear end face of a fixed end and exposing the discrete internal electrodes at the distal end face of a free end. A region of the piezoelectric vibrator plate where is to be a non-vibration part of the piezoelectric vibrator is fixed to a fixation base. On the piezoelectric vibrator plate, a conductive layer is formed so as to extend from the distal end face to the obverse face of a fixed region in an area where drive piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed, and as to extend from the distal end face to the rear end face in an area in which dummy piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed. The piezoelectric vibrator plate is cut into strips by slits such that the conductive layer in the region where the drive piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed are separated from each other while the rear end of the vibrator plate is continuous. According to the configuration, the common electrodes that are connected to the common internal electrodes can be connected in parallel also to the electrodes for external connection. Therefore, the resistance of the common internal electrode can be reduced.
Furthermore, according to a piezoelectric vibrator unit of the present invention, provided is, a piezoelectric vibrator plate is formed by laminating common internal electrodes and discrete internal electrodes with a piezoelectric material in between, while exposing the common internal electrodes at the rear end face of a fixed end and exposing the discrete internal electrodes at the distal end face of a free end. A region of the piezoelectric vibrator plate where is to be a non-vibration part of the piezoelectric vibrator is fixed to a fixation base. On the piezoelectric vibrator plate, a conductive layer is formed so as to extend from the distal end face to the obverse face of a fixed region in an area where drive piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed, and as to extend from the distal end face to the rear end face in an area in which dummy piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed. In order to form the dummy piezoelectric vibrators, the drive piezoelectric vibrators, the common electrodes and the segment electrodes, the piezoelectric vibrator plate is cut into strips by slits such that the conductive layer in the region where the drive piezoelectric vibrators are to be formed are separated from each other while the rear end of the vibrator plate is continuous. According to the configuration, the common electrodes connecting to the common internal electrodes and the segment electrodes connecting to the discrete internal electrodes can be formed by dividing the conductive layer extending from the distal end face to the non-vibrating area with slits. Therefore, the conductive layer that is extended from the rear face to the obverse face need not be formed.